Purgatoire
by LaDiabla13
Summary: Belle is cold, hungry, and alone. The spell was never broken and her Beast died from his wounds. Months later, so did her father. One night, her savior comes to save her from her misery, only she didn't realize that it was just beginning.
1. Martyr

Sacrifice

A sharp cold wind blew outside the house and Belle curled even deeper into her blanket. The house she lived in had too many cracks beyond repair causing an unpleasant draft. She could manage, she would say to herself, and would try to forget by delving into another book and its characters' bravery and lands of warm sunshine. But winter was coming, she was sure of it. It was one thing to pass the time in autumn but as the leaves quickly fell from the trees and the wind became colder. Her books could not save her from the cold. Her fingers could not always turn the page as she found her hands becoming numb. Still, she told herself, this was better than nothing.

It had been about six months since the day the spell failed and her beloved Beast had died. Her Beast had succumbed to the wounds that the hunter Gaston had gave him before he plunged to his death. She had tried to get to him as quickly as she could and wanted so desperately to save him, but she was too late. He passed, still in his beast form, never again to know of his humanity that Belle had worked so hard to bring about.

Tears. Days turned into weeks turned into months of tears. Belle's beloved would never be with her again and she could never go back to the enchanted castle either. The witch's spell made sure of that. When the master died, so did everyone else; they all became the inanimate objects they had come to represent. Belle also cried for her failure to help her friends be human again and left the castle when faced with a deafening silence of her lateness.

But loss was not done with her. Maurice, her father, died as well in the insane asylum he was unjustly incarcerated in. Belle, too, had tried to get to him in time but could not be allowed in.

Now she sat in the living room in the house she and her father once shared. Belle had tried to carry on by herself but it was a task too great even for her brilliant mind. She could not fix the house with its many leaks and cracks in the walls, she could not chop her own wood for fire, and she could not go out to the market and buy her own food. Belle was often seen outside in the forest foraging for whatever she could find, further deepening her status as an outcast in the town.

"First she went with that Beast and now she's scrounging for food," she overheard someone say. "She should be locked up with her father too!"

Belle for the first time in a while was alone, so completely alone. She wished for the darkness of night, at least then she could look forward to her dreams wherein she dreamt of her perfect life. Her Beast, now human, was still alive and so was her father and they lived happily ever after in the castle.

Belle shivered. She settled more so in her chair and blanket and closed her eyes, imagining another time, a simpler time. She saw herself back at the castle in front of the roaring fire, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and her favorite book in the other. She then heard a knock and saw her beloved Beast enter the room, his height and mass all encompassing but with an air of gentility Belle had never known from a man.

But the knock sounded again and forced Belle back into reality. There really was someone at her door, but who? Who would want to bother her when she could endure others' slights and hushed insults when she walked into town?

"Who is there?" she asked, not rising from her seat.

"Gaston," a powerful male voice said from beyond the door.

Belle's heart sank. No, it couldn't be him, she said to herself. The Gaston she knew of died many months ago from a fall. How could he be here to bother her?

Belle then got up and used her father's contraption to see outside the door. There Gaston was. His long black hair, his blue eyes, and his arrogant grin, there was no mistaking it. Belle opened the door silently and allowed Gaston to step inside. He was not as tall as her Beast but he filled the room with his machismo and male ego. Although she believed Gaston to be dead and slightly happy to see that he was unharmed, he still made her sick to her stomach.

"What are you doing here, Gaston?" she asked.

"Here, I come," he began, his eyes looking over the house and shook his head at the state of decay. "Here I come back into the village and I find this, the most beautiful woman in all the land wearing rags and living in a hutch—"

"It's not a hutch, Gaston" Belle interjected, insulted.

"What happened to you, Belle," he asked, his tone softening and he looked at her. Her beauty was still there, that would never go away, he was sure of that, but she had none of the fire that he had previously known. A beaten woman was standing in front of him.

Belle refused to answer and walked over to the door and began to open it. "I want you to leave," she said.

"Not before I tell you why I'm here," he said. "I've come to ask you to marry me."

Belle's eyes grew wide in shock. Even after he fell off a cliff, his persistence knew no bounds. She closed the door and looked back at him. "What?" she breathed.

"Marry me," he said again, his confidence rising.

"Why? You could have anyone else in the town, why me? You heard what everyone else has been saying about me. I have nothing to offer you."

"No, but I have everything to offer you," Gaston then humbled himself and got down on his knees. Now Belle was even more frightened. She had never seen this side of him before. "I can give you so much more than all of this. I have warmth, all the food you could ask for, and so much more. I want you to be my wife."

Belle grew silent and on the tip of her tongue was refusal.

"What have you here?" Gaston continued." A cold and broken house, no food….And for what? So you can die here, too?"

"What do you know about it, Gaston?"

"I know that you're punishing yourself, I know that much."

Gaston stepped closer and Belle backed away. He kept moving forward until he had her pinned up against the door. "I have you cornered, Belle" he whispered into her ear. "Anything else you want to put up in my way, is only delaying what is to come. "

"I'm not like you," Belle said, shying away.

"I don't care."

"What of your reputation?"

"Yours would improve."

"I don't know how to be a wife—"

Gaston grinned. "I'll teach you how…"

"I don't love you-"

"Who said marriage has to be for love?" Gaston sighed, trying to gather his patience. "God, woman, I am offering you a warm place to stay in exchange to come with me. Why is that such a bad idea? What are you really afraid of? Neither your father nor your precious beast is going to return to you. I'm all you have left. It's either this, or death."

Belle choked back a tear. Gaston, for all of his boorishness, could see the obvious. His words left her heart heavy and as she replayed them it sounded more like the truth each time. Her pride wanted her to kick him out and carry on into the sunset with nothing but her gumption. She could move away and try again, far, far, away where no one knew her. Yes, she could start a new life out there and live her days in sunshine….

But where would the money come from? Her books instilled in her independence but she was under the shackles of reality. Unless she was extremely wealthy, Belle could not do it on her own. Belle could not even own a house much less build one under the conditions of her sex. She had to resign herself to the fact that without a man, she would descend into nothing.

A man, not _this _man.

What other choice did she have? After Gaston, there would be no one else. None of the other men looked at her quite the same after she returned from the Beast. They all assumed that she had consummated the relationship with him and she drew both the ire and disgust of the men around her. Those who turned away from were peppered by a few who filled in with minute detail of how exactly a human woman could lie with a beast.

Hunger, pain, ridicule eventual death, and freedom were on the side of her pride and as she weighed the options again in her mind, it all didn't seem worth it anymore. She would die one way or another but what did she have to really keep?

Belle swallowed hard as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "….yes….."

Gaston smirked and put his hand up to his ear. "Yes, what?"

More tears fell. "Yes….I will marry you…"

Gaston turned away in triumph. "I'll be back for you in the morning. The wedding will be tomorrow," he told her before he left. He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. No matter, he said to himself. Gaston swore that Belle would one day come to him on her own and that one day she would enjoy what was to come. Gaston could feel all his blood rush down to the one place he wanted her the most. He soothed it with one large hand.

"Soon…"


	2. Tempête

Chapter 2

Tempête

_Belle smiled and turned to her mirror, at first in awe at who was staring back at her. Never had she seen a more beautiful woman in her life. Her long chestnut brown hair hung loose around her shoulders and a stunning pearl and diamond necklace rested safely in the valley of her creamy white bosom. Her earrings, matching the necklace, competed with her sparkling brown eyes on which were more radiant. She wore a long white gown made of the finest white silk along with a veil that she hid her maidenly charm but not her smile._

_ Belle never thought that this day would come. She read about such things in books and thought that everlasting love was nothing more than a fairy tale. Her heart beat strong for her soon-to-be husband whom she was sure was just as nervous as she was. She giggled, imagining him controlling his temper at trying to dress himself and muttering to himself about everything needing to be just perfect but failing to do so faster than the rate of his sweat._

_ Belle then heard a knock on her door. It was probably her father waiting to walk her down the aisle. The previous night, he had given Belle her mother's jewelry as a gift for the ceremony. _

_ "Let this bring you good luck in all you do," he said. "And when you wear these earrings, it is like Mama and I are with you."_

_ Again, a knock was heard._

_ "Coming, Papa!" and Belle rushed to the door._

That was what Belle had hoped for her wedding day and half-heatedly wished it to be so, but like he promised, Gaston was at her house the next morning to collect her.

Gaston never slept. He had worked throughout the night to have the wedding ready. He had already assembled the band, the food, the singers, and the priest. Belle's dress however was something he didn't have to do. Ever since he first saw her, he knew that she would be his. That very same day he went into the seamstress and demanded he make her white gown. The seamstress was surprised that not only did Gaston spare no expense but also knew of his future wife's measurements by heart.

Dawn finally came and he dressed himself at last in his best suit complete with white trousers, red jacket, and a blue hair-tie to match his eyes. All of the townspeople came to the wedding, partly for the festivities and to witness Gaston capture the only prey that always eluded him.

All Belle could do was lose herself into her own mind to get through the day. She had to, she kept mentally kicking herself at her answer. What about Gaston made her finally say yes? Was she really that desperate?

Belle sat off the side, watching her new husband drink beer with his friends, boasting that his wife was the most beautiful in all the countryside and was therefore the best for him. He went on to say that she was one that he would never be able to let go. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds becoming darker, threatening the reception with rain. Perhaps they knew of the storm that was coming her way.

Before she could ponder any further, Gaston pulled his wife close to him and whispered into her ear, "It's time to go home, Madame Gaston."

Gaston kicked his front door open and carried Belle inside, not relinquishing her until he made sure that she was well beyond the threshold. "Welcome home," he said, placing her back on her feet.

Belle looked at her surroundings and found her heart slowly sinking. She knew Gaston to be a bachelor but no level of neglect could warrant what she saw. Dirty dishes were piled as high as the ceiling on top of a crude table made from an old tree stump. The air smelled of dust and of a musty scent, probably from the filthy black windows never being opened and everything that Gaston had ever worn never knowing a drop of water. Despite everything else, Gaston did manage to keep his hunting trophies of horns, hides, and heads perfectly immaculate. Belle nearly screamed at a boar's head, swearing that it would come to life any second.

This couldn't be her new life. No, there had to be something more, something that made her say yes to him, but before Belle could figure that out, she could feel Gaston's large arms snake around her petite waist.

He pulled her tightly to himself, silently making it known of what his intentions were. "Now here comes the fun part…"

Belle, feeling the proof of Gaston's lust against her backside, tried to free herself from his grasp. Gaston merely chuckled, finding her refusal amusing.

"I told you, Belle," he whispered in her ear. "Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go!"

"Let go of me, Gaston!" Belle screamed. "Please…don't…"

"Don't what?" Gaston questioned, his hands slowly making their way to her chest. A gasp sprang forth from Belle's lips as she could feel his fingers trying to find her nipples through the fabric. "This? I don't think you want me to stop, at least that's what your body is beginning to tell me."

"I would never-"

Gaston spun Belle around to face him and crushed his lips onto hers, quieting her. At first Belle was adamant, and steeled her entire jaw once she felt his tongue seeking entrance. Gaston, seeing her resolve tried only harder with a fury of kisses along her face and neck. Again, a soft gasp escaped Belle's lips, and Gaston knew her defenses were weakening.

"You are now my wife," he said, noticing how her usually porcelain skin was becoming as red as her lips. "This is your place."

"My _place_?" Belle huffed, not knowing that her heaving breasts crushed against her husband were further inflaming his passion. Without further explanation, Gaston threw his wife over his shoulder and carried her upstairs, ignoring her tiny fists futilely pounding at his back.

Gaston made his way to his bedroom and dropped Belle onto his bed. She landed softly on a bearskin fur that covered his bed made from the bones of his kills. Belle subconsciously ran her fingers on the plush material and felt a twinge of hurt trickling through her fear and disgust. _In another time, _she thought to herself sadly.

Belle's face belied her thoughts, and Gaston felt anger rising in him. He fell on top of her, stormily kissing her out of any memories that were going to resurface. In a tempest of passion and black lust, Belle could feel Gaston ripping away at everything that stood between him and his needs. She tried to cling onto her clothes desperately, but she was too weak to stop what was already starting.

Belle tried to wrap her arms around herself for protection against Gaston's eyes but he shooed them away up over her head. Nothing was going to stop his eyes, not even Belle.

"My God, woman," he breathed. "You truly are beauty beyond compare…"

Belle's supple and yielding breasting rose and fell sharply as she tried to catch her breath. Her nipples reminded Gaston of rosebuds at spring just waiting to come into bloom and look delectable under the moonlight peering through the dusty window. Her usually tidy chestnut hair spilled around her head like a halo but a few wayward tendrils overcastted her eyes. Belle's shot at him hate but Gaston could swear her own lust was rising as well.

Gaston swallowed, his mouth watering at the sight of her and felt the errant desire rising in his loins to do something about it. He brought his hands to her breasts and she gasped as she did before. His hands, rough and calloused from the hunt, did not seem worthy to even touch her bare skin but he knew he did. He waited too long to lulled into awe of her. She was to be his and only his, with nothing lofty about her.

Gaston went to kiss her again, this time trailing down pass her collarbone and to where his hands had been. Belle turned her head away and shuddered, squeezing her eyes tight and bit on her lip. Gaston looked up at her and still saw her resistance and decided he had to break her first.

With one swift motion, Gaston took one of Belle's rosebuds into his mouth.

Belle tried to muffle her scream but it was of no use. Her body was beginning to betray her. She could feel his tongue slowly roll around her nipples as jolts of pleasure were sent coursing through her body. Gaston chuckled smugly to himself and moved to the other one, this time allowing his teeth to gently rake over it with more pressure. Belle jerked as another wave hit her, slowly becoming swept away in his storm. She didn't even notice one hand steadily trailing down towards the apex of her thighs.

Gaston lightly touched the flesh there. "Damn, you're so wet, Belle…" he whispered against her skin. "You cannot deny this…you want me…"

Belle tried to protest but Gaston bit down on her breast, strangling her words from her. She could only scratch out one word: "…no…"

Gaston locked his eyes with her. "No? I don't think your body agrees with you." He then placed his knees in between her legs, forcing her legs to stay apart and pressed one finger inside of her. Tight, just like Gaston knew she would be. He slowly receded and plunged his finger again, her warm rain flowing onto his hand.

"When you are with me, you have no talk for this 'no', understand? Your body no longer belongs to you. It's now mine to do whatever I wish of it. And what I intend to do with it is to get what I have been wanting from you for so long. You can deny me all you want to, but I will have this. You cannot take that from me now that I have you..."

'…bastard…." She said, her voice still shaking.

"One day, you'll be begging for it, Belle," Gaston responded. "You remember that."

Gaston could feel a barrier that could not allow him to go any further inside of her. Despite knowing that Belle still had a heart for her beloved beast, she was still virgin. She never gave herself to him. Gaston silently praised whatever god there was and found renewed power in knowing that he was to be the first, and only, man to ever enter her.

He got off of the bed and made quick work of all of his clothes, and stood before her as naked as the day he was born. Belle didn't want to look but her curiosity got the better of her. Gaston was still the brutish gorilla she always known him to be; only he had much less hair. His muscles her very defined from his profession and he thick black hair was lose onto his shoulders. Her eyes followed the path of hair from his chest to the place she could see he wanted her the most. Her heart raced and she panicked even more, not at all prepared for the onslaught it would wreak on her body.

Gaston climbed back onto the bed, moving Belle's limbs to make her open for him again.

"I told you, do not make this hard on yourself," Gaston said, trying to gather his patience. "Do not refuse me!"

"It's too big!" Belle hollered, surprising herself at her vulgarity.

Gaston only smiled. "That just means you'll have to make room for me then…"

He pulled Belle's legs around his waist and stroked his member around Belle's opening, coating it with her juices. Without hesitation, Gaston plunged inside of her, ripping away at her maidenhead. Belle screamed in Gaston's ear but he was undaunted. He nearly came then and there from the sensation of her hot silk enveloping him.

Belle was in pain, she literally felt as if he had split her in two! She could feel tears sting at her eyes as she watched him move within her. His brow furrowed as the intensity of his lust filled the room. Gaston went harder and faster, trying to sate himself and dispel the hurricane seizing up in his loins. Belle's screams fell on deaf ears as completing his pleasure was the only thing occupying his senses. His hands gripped at her hips and he raised her high enough so that his hips could drive his cock deeper inside of his wife, sensing that his end was near. With one final destructive thrust, Gaston wailed as he came violently inside of Belle, releasing torrent after torrent of his seed.

He collapsed on top of her totally spent. Belle could feel his heart beat maniacally inside his broad chest. She tried to squirm away but Gaston made her stay still, not wanting to disconnect from her just yet. After what seemed like forever, Gaston at last pulled his now harmless cock out from her and a flow of their comingling followed.

Belle moved as far away on the bed as she could and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest and pulled the pelt over her head. Gaston ignored the sounds of his wife's shame and sadness and went to sleep, knowing that that was only just the beginning.


	3. Matinée

Chapter Three

Matinée

_Belle could feel her heart flutter as she saw him inch closer towards her, steadily shedding his clothes to reveal his appealing nakedness. She blushed in maiden modesty and tried to cover her eyes to give him and herself what fleeting dignity they had left. As she did, she could feel his hands grasp her wrists and gently push them away. _

"_No, darling," he said, his tone as rich and smooth as honey. "You have to see me for what I am now."_

_With little choice, Belle's eyes fell upon the sight before her. He had golden hair that cascaded around his broad shoulders and slim but muscular frame. His blue eyes twinkled in happiness and his smile, although tinged with an air of mischief, melted Belle's apprehension. She knew then that no matter what would happen in these sheets he would never do anything to hurt her. She could see his lust rising and steeled herself at the inevitable, tensing her lithe, petite body and burrowing deeper into the sheets._

_He simply sat on the edge of the bed, waiting the next time Belle's curiosity got the better of her to pop her head out of her cocoon._

"_Belle, my love," he said delicately. "We don't have to do this right now, but you must know how much I love you and that I wish to do you no harm."_

"_I know," she said, sitting up. "I'm just….I'm just very nervous…I've never done this before."_

"_Then how about for now, I only wish to kiss you. Then, when you are ready, we shall proceed as far as you wish to go. We have the rest of our lives but tonight all I need his just your lips on mine."_

_She hesitated for a moment still but she could no longer deny it. Belle wanted this man as much as he wanted her. His words were sweetly sincere and sent her barriers tumbling down. His lips came down on hers in a feverish flavor that drove her mad with hunger. She sighed and cooed as she could feel his fingers run through her hair as his tongue dove into her mouth wanting to join hers as well…_

_************************************************** ***********8_

Belle sighed sadly as the first golden rays of sunshine came into the window. She had tried desperately the remainder of the night to recapture that dream, to live it all over again, but the sun told her that it all was futile. Nothing could erase what was to be her new reality.

Her new husband was still asleep, snoring loudly away and with not a stitch of clothing on. He reminded her of a bear during hibernation, and she hoped he would not wake up. She knew what the first thing he would do to her when he did.

Belle cried silently. What made her say yes to this monster, to _this_ beast? She berated herself at how stupid she was and how utterly desperate she had become. _This _was not to be her life. No, she had planned to spend the rest of her live at the side of another beast who was so kind to her. She was to live her life in a castle surrounded by his love and his love only. Her father was to live within the walls along with her new friends and his future grandchildren. She was to have to have so many things, so many things. When she said yes to Gaston, all that went away and her wonderful life could only exist her precious dreams.

_Idiot, _she kept calling herself. _You desperate idiot._

As Belle shifted on the bed, she could feel wetness escape from in between her legs. She cried even harder, realizing that Gaston had marked her for the remainder of her life. No matter where she would go and no matter what would happen to him, Gaston would always be a part of her with knowledge of every inch of her body, the very same she vowed to protect for her rightful lover and that Gaston plundered and conquered the night before. She then got up, covered herself, and went to go wash herself, lamenting that no amount of water could ever cleanse the mark that Gaston left on her body.

Gaston awoke from the best dream he ever had and gloated to himself of how his reality was so much better.

The previous night had been the awaited culmination of desire and frustration that he had never known before. Belle to him was the prize, the unattainable prey that eluded even his most tried and true tactics. She was the daughter of the mad inventor but she was the most stunning creature he ever could hope to be with. The whores he surrounded himself with and used to placate his want for Belle could never come close to the night he made Belle his.

Memories of her rejection were falling far away as new ideas to celebrate his victory came into thought. He would corner her, perhaps doing house work, and rip away the buttons of her blouse to reveal her magnificent pair of breasts. He would simply throw her against the wall and place his aching cock into her tight wetness. She would moan his name over and over again while he would bounce her wildly, watching her breasts shake with every thrust until he came into her, his seed filling her up and Belle begging him for more.

Gaston could feel himself grow hard at the last bit of his fantasy and turned over to find that Belle was no longer in bed. Undaunted, Gaston, without thought to putting on his clothes, went to search the house to find his wife. At last he found her in a back room, naked as himself and washing away the remnants of their joining.

Belle, frightened by Gaston bursting into the room, tried in vain to cover herself and darted to her discarded blanket on the floor. Gaston stepped on it to prevent Belle's need for modesty.

"Good morning, Madame Gaston," he said arrogantly, his large cock still hard and letting Belle know that his desire for her had to be sated. He swept her up in his arms and placed her on a windowsill, his hands roaming her body and opening her legs.

"No, no! Please!" Belle screamed into his ear.

Gaston's lust for her was too strong to let his wife's screams stop him. Wordlessly, he entered her, conquering her body and thinking of new ways to do so for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Hey guys, I usually dislike writing author's notes because I feel like they break up the continuity of the story. It's kinda like an unwanted interruption but I have to make some stuff clear. This will probably be the only time I do this so here we go. **

**To Gaston, Belle is a prize to be won. Keep in mind of his occupation as a hunter and the evidence of all of his trophies. He thrives on winning and being the best. He has lust for her, nothing really more, and he sees her as an object. The point of having the Beast appear to Belle in the dream is be a dramatic foil; while Gaston's love for her is physical, impatient, and brutish, the Beast is more loving, compassionate, and patient.**

**About Belle, yes I realize in the movie she was the epitome of an independent woman but she has nothing now. She has no skills other than her intelligence. Gaston seemed harmless and she went with it. Try living in that time period on your own. There's no government assistance or anything. It was either Gaston or certain death and even Belle is afraid to die. **

**I'm thinking about going into the angsty route with this one. There are too many "oh-he-raped-me-but-i-love-him-anyway" stories around. Nothing wrong with that, I think a writer should write the way they want to. I just think for me I'd rather not do that but I don't want to say too much more for fear of giving away the story.**

**I will try to update this quicker. I'm currently working on three other projects, not to mention I'm in the process of moving and finding a new job. I was going to upload sooner but just this weekend, my boyfriend and I were involved in car accident. I wasn't seriously hurt but I needed to relax a bit.**

**Lastly, thank you guys who've commented on this story. I try not to comment on other writer's stories because I don't like to give out criticism on creative works, but you guys are awesome. :-D**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
